diabolic twin
by popstory
Summary: bella a une soeur jumelle elle sont inséparables jusqu'au jour où Edward avoue ses sentiments à Bella ce jour là marquera le début d'une véritable guerre...
1. prologue

Moi Bella Swan 17 ans je dois lutter contre ma sœur jumelle Elizabeth Swan pour protéger mon seul et unique amour Edward Cullen que c'était-il passé comment ma sœur ,ma meilleure amie avait pu autant s'éloigner de moi ? Comment alors qu'il y a un an a peine elle était mon double faisait-elle tout a présent pour me détruire ?


	2. Chapter 1:Happy birthday

-Bella !debout !debout !debout! On a dix sept ans aujourd'hui aller debout ma belle je suis sur qu'Edward est plus qu'impatient de te voir

-Lizzie nom d'un chien laisse Edward en dehors de cette histoire dis-je a ma folle furieuse de sœur qui comme tout les matin était surexcitée alors que moi le matin il me fallait de la douceur qui plus est un samedi matin le jour de mon anniversaire de surcroit j'aurais pu je sais pas moi faire la grâce matinée par exemple mais non depuis que je sort avec Edward ma sœur Lizzie (de son vrai nom Elizabeth Marina Swan ) ma jumelle de surcroit .Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites pourquoi donner a deux sœurs jumelle le même prénom mais dans deux langues différentes ? Et bien tout simplement parce que mes parent Charlie et Maria Swan n 'avait réussis a se mettre d'accord que sur un prénom :Elizabeth mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis a ce mettre d'accord sur le fait de le traduire en italien (ma mère étant italienne ) ou le garder tel quel (sa c'était mon père ) donc quand à la naissance ils eurent la surprise d'avoir non pas une mais deux filles ils décidèrent que celle qui était le plus typé italien s'appellerait Isabella et celle qui serait le plus typer américaine s'appellerait Elizabeth mais comme ma sœur et moi n'aimons pas avoir le même prénom elle se fait appeler Lizzie et je me fait appeler Bella. Bien que cela puisse surprendre ma sœur et moi étions aussi bien différente physiquement que mentalement ma sœur avait tout pris de mon père elle avait de grands yeux bleus des cheveux châtains clairs presque blond et une peau aussi blanche que du lait quand a moi j'avais de longs cheveux bruns presque noirs avec de joli reflets roux au soleil quand a mes yeux ils été légèrement en amende et noir comme la nuit si bien qu'on n'en voyait pas la pupille et j'avais la peau mate point de vue mentale je n'aspirait qu'a vivre ma petite vie bien tranquille de mon coté réussir mes étude et qu'on arrête de me prendre pour une folle juste parce que je préférais lire que regarder la T.V que je n'aimais pas le shopping et que pour moi boire de l'alcool ne faisait pas parti des choses amusante ah et j'oubliais que a part en sport (pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis super maladroite ce qui fait bien rire tout le monde -sauf moi ma sœur er mes amis-parce que la plupart du temps en plus d'être humilié je me fait mal )je ne supportais pas de n'être pas la meilleure alors que ma sœur elle adorait être le centre de l'attention et était en constante rivalité avec Rosalie la capitaine des cheerleaders car elle voulait non seulement sa place mais aussi sa popularité .Malgré tout nous formions un petit groupe assez sympa qui se constituait de : Lizzie , son petit ami Jacob , Emmett mon cousin , Edward sa petite sœur Alice (que j'appréciais de plus en plus ) , Rosalie ma meilleure amie ( qui avait un faible pour Emmett même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer ) , Angela la demi sœur d'Emmett et moi . Comme j'avais sauté une classe j'étais dans la classe d'Emmett , Edward et Rosalie tandis que Lizzie était avec Angie et Alice ma sœur donc ce servait d'Edward pour essayer et je dit bien essayer car jamais au grand jamais je ne céderais ,de jouer a la Barbie avec moi et ça c'était HORS DE QUESTION. La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes réflexions la photo d'Edward apparut sur l'écran

-hey

-_salut mon cœur joyeux anniversaire !_

-merci ,on se voit toujours dans une heure non ?

-_oui, oui bien sur c'est juste que j'ai un problème ma cousine a débarqué à la maison_

- Laura ? Elle a encore fugué ? Quesque James a bien put lui faire cette fois ?

_-Elle veut rien me dire enfaite elle te réclame , B j'ai peur je suis sur qu'il lui a fait du mal franchement je flippe autant qu'elle et là elle est en pleurs dans le salon et j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il ce passe elle veut rien me dire , j'essaye de la consoler mais ça marche pas franchement je crois qu'il a franchis la limite cette fois tu peut venir le plus vite possible ? _je sentais à la voix d'Edward qu'il était complètement paniqué et ça ce comprenait Laura sa cousine, vivait avec Victoria la sœur cadette d'Esmée bien qu'elle aimait énormément sa fille , elle travaillait beaucoup depuis la mort de Rob le père de Laura il y a dix ans leurs rapports d'après Edward en avaient considérablement été touché et depuis le remariage de Victoria avec James cela avait empiré car celui-ci agissait envers Laura d'une façon que les Cullen et moi jugions malsaine mais malheureusement sa mère ne voyait rien étant trop saoul pour ne serait-ce que se rendre compte que sa fille fuguait régulièrement retrouver ses cousins en qui elle trouver un tant soi peu de réconfort . Après avoir confirmé à Edward que j'arrivais dans vingt minutes tout au plus je m'empressais de me doucher ,m'habiller déjeuner et foncer vers la villa des Cullen a peine eu-je fini de me garer qu'Edward me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Salut me dit-il en me tendant une petite boite en velours son sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres

-Merci et comme d'habitude je me perdis dans l'océan émeraude qu'étaient ses yeux

-Tu n'ouvres pas ?

-Euh …hum si !dis-je en me raclant la gorge Excuses moi j'étais distraite

-J'espère que c'était à cause de moi me soufflât-il a l'oreille

-Toujours souris-je j'ouvris ensuite avec beaucoup de précaution la petite boite qui se trouvait entre mes mains pour y découvrir un magnifique bracelet en or blanc avec un pendentif bleu en forme de cœur opposé a un pendentif en forme de cygne lui aussi en or blanc, je me rappelle encore quand nous nous sommes rencontré Edward et moi j'avais six ans, je venait de sauter une classe et je ne connaissais personne alors quand la maitresse m'avais demandé d'aller m'assoir j'avais sondé la classe à la recherche d'un visage amical à coté duquel j'aurais pu m'assoir et c'est là que j'avais vu Edward qui me faisait de grands signes de venir à coté de lui, quand je me suis présentée et que je lui ai dit que mon nom de famille était Swan il m'avait répondu que j'était le cygne le plus beau qu'il n'ai jamais vu et depuis toute ces années c'était resté quand j'allais mal il m'appelait toujours son cygne.

Nous entrâmes dans la villa et j'aperçu tout de suite en rentrant Laura en pleurs sur le canapé ses cheveux autrefois aussi cuivrés que ceux de sa mère et d'Edward étaient à présent d'un noir de jais et ses lourdes boucles avaient été lissées elle était méconnaissable ses beaux yeux verts étaient eux aussi couverts par des lentilles bleus claires et bien que tout cela ne diminuait en rien sa beauté je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi de tels changements Laura avait toujours été fière de son apparence car elle ressemblait tellement à Edward qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il étaient frère et sœur et elle adorait cette idée car dans son cœur c'était le cas pour elle Edward et Alice était sa seule famille alors pourquoi tué cette ressemblance ? Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et l'entourais de mes bras sa tête vain reposer sur mon épaule .

-dit-moi ce qui ne vas pas Lau

- Il …il …il a essayer de me violer , depuis quelques temps il me disait que j'étais le portrait craché de Victoria alors je me suis teint et lisser les cheveux et acheter des lentilles bleus pour ne plus lui ressembler ,je pensais qu'après ça il me laisserait tranquille mais il a continuer et hier quand il a commencer à me toucher j'ai pas réfléchis j'ai pris le vase qui se trouvait à coté de moi et je l'ai frappé avec ,j'ai profité qu'il soit assommé pour filer dans ma chambre prendre es économies que j'avais fait grâce à mon job d'été , j'ai entendu un bruit alors j'ai même pas pris la peine de prendre des vêtement de rechange et j'ai foncé jusqu'ici avec ma voiture je…j'ai …j'ai voulut vous appeler Edward ,Alice et toi mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il me rattrape que j'ai rouler sans me retourner …

Un sanglot l'interrompis derrière nous je voyais Edward bouillir, Laura était aussi importante qu'Alice à ses yeux et comme avec Alice il ressentait le besoin de les protéger à tout moments et le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher James de faire du mal à sa cousine le mettait dans une colère énorme.

Nous consolions Laura du mieux que nous le pouvions Alice et moi lui caressant les cheveux , la berçant jusqu'a ce qu'enfin après une demi heure ses sanglots se calment et quelle s'endormi sans doute épuisée par les récents évènements et sa nuit passée sur la route.

-Tu devrai aller voir Edward , il a besoin de toi me dit Alice en effet Edward incapable de voir sa cousine pleurer avait préférer sortir .J'acquiesçais avant de me diriger vers la terrasse où Edward se tenait le visage entre ses mains .Je m'approchais de lui et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

-Sa va ?

-Pas vraiment répondit-il avant de se tourner face à moi

-Tu te sens coupable ?

-Oui je…j'aurais dut dire à Victoria ce qu'il se passait mais au lieu de ça j'ai obéi à mon père qui m'avait dit d'attendre d'avoir des preuves et que malheureusement avoir l'impression qu'il avait un comportement étrange avec Lau ne le conduirais pas en prison. Il avait dit ça d'un ton méprisant

-Mon cœur je sais que c'est difficile à admettre et je sais que si ma sœur était à la place de Lau je réagirais comme toi mais tu crois vraiment que Vicky nous aurais cru ? En plus papa m'a dit que James avait tendance avoir des beaucoup d'amis à la police , on ne pouvait rien faire Alice m'a dit que ton père pensait que Lau était en état de choc en arrivant ce matin non ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Tes parents pourraient réclamer la garde de Laura ,Victoria n'acceptera jamais que sa fille soit émanciper c'est la seule solution que j'ai en tête mais je vais quand même en parler à papa quand il rentrera du boulot proposais-je

-C'est pas un mauvais idée

-Alice à ce qu'il faut pour habiller Laura ?

-Non malheureusement, elles ne font pas la même taille

-Peut-être que mes vêtements lui irons

-Sa ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non pas du tout je vais appeler Lizzie pour qu'elle apporte deux, trois trucs

-tu es un ange dit-il avant de m'embrasser comme si c'était notre dernier baiser il me caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de me laisser seule pou que je puisse téléphoner à ma sœur.

Après quelques minutes ma sœur répondit enfin

-Lizzie ,tu es occuper là ?

_-Non pourquoi ?_

-Tu peut m'amener deux jeans n'importe lesquels et quatre ou cinq T-shirt s'il te plait?

-_tu en a besoin maintenant ?_

-Le plus vite possible

-_Ok j'arrive ,a plus_

-A toute

Je retournais auprès d'Edward et Alice

-Lizzie va pas tarder à arriver ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui ai rien dit de plus que d'apporter des vêtements

Edward me fit assoir sur ses genoux

-J'ai appeler Emmett et Angie il vont arriver nous appris Alice

Emmett et Angie étaient de vieux amis à Laura ils avaient été dans la même classe avant de déménager à Forks alors à chacune de ses fugues ils accouraient chez Edward. Emmett débarqua alors qu'Edward et moi nous embrassions tendrement.

-Belli-Bells tu devrait sortir ta langue de la bouche d'Eddy si tu ne veut pas que je parle à tante Renée des bruits étranges qui venaient de ta chambre alors que tu était censée faire tes devoirs avec Edward.

Edward fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur a mon cousin en réponse

-Mon cher cousin adoré ne va pas sur ce terrain là avec moi veut-tu vraiment que tante Jane apprenne comment tu a mis feux à la cuisine ?

-Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle

-Ah bon ? Alors dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à lui dire que tu n'a pas du tout été retarder sur la route mais qu'au lieu de surveiller ce qu'il y avait au feux tu te taper la fille du coach derrière les gradins ok ?

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-A ton avis ?

-Enfaite sous tes apparences d'anges tu n'es qu'une petite garce

-Moi aussi je t'aime ris-je

-Tu es diabolique me souffla Edward avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille puis déposant plusieurs petits baisers dans mon cou

-Edward ma sœur est rouge comme une tomate ce qui veut dire que tu lui fait ou dit des choses que je ne veut pas savoir alors arrête toi tout de suite histoire qu'elle récupère ses affaires comme-ça je me casse nous interrompis ma sœur que je n'avais pas vu arriver

-On continuera ce soir avec ma sœur et mon cousin sa risque d'être compromis sinon

-Tu as raison je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Après le départ de ma sœur nous regardâmes un film en attendant que Laura se réveille ou que Carlisle arrive .Vers dix-neuf heures nous décidâmes d'appeler nos parents ainsi que Rosalie pour rester manger et dormir chez Edward. Les Cullen n'ayant que deux chambres d'amis nous avions décidé que Laura dormirais dans la chambre d'amis se situant à coté d'Alice Angie dans la chambre d'Alice ,Rosalie dans la chambre d'amis se situant en face de la précédente ,Edward et moi dans sa chambre et Emmett sur le canapé bien sur celui-ci n'était pas d'accord :

-Pourquoi dois-je être le seul à ne pas dormir dans un lit ? Protesta-t-il

-Emmett soufflais-je Angie ,Rosalie et toi avait tirer à la courte paille et jouer à pierre, feuille ,ciseaux à ta demande pour décider qui irait sur le canapé et tu as perdu aux deux alors s'il te plait tait toi

-Et pourquoi TU ne dormirai pas sur le canapé et MOI avec Edward ?

-Parce qu'étant donné que c'est sa chambre il est normale qu'il choisisse qui dormira ou pas avec lui dans son lit

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu lui demander son avis ma chère petite cousine

-Visiblement Emmett tu aimes perdre qu'a cela ne tienne Edward mon amour avec qui veut-tu dormir ?Edward me pris par la taille et m'embrassât

-toi…toi…rien…que…toi chacun de ses mots étaient ponctué d'un baiser

-Eh mec t'en fait quoi de la solidarité masculine hein?

-Il y a aucune solidarité qui tienne quand il s'agit de faire un choix entre Bella et toi désolé mais je préfère dormir avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde qu'avec son cousin qui me grimpe dessus et me prend pour son doudou peu importe qu'il soit mon meilleur ami

-je t'aime lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue

-Non mais j'y crois pas elle te mène vraiment à la braguette hein

-u sais quoi Emmett ? Je t'emmerdes lui dis-je

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la p'tite

-Tu le prends comme ça? Rosalie ? Tu savais qu'Emmett…je fut interrompu par la main de mon cousin plaqué sur mes lèvres

-C'est bon Bella j'ai capter le message j'ai pas intérêt à te chercher ce soir

-Parfait alors dis-je avant de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Lorsque Laura se réveilla et qu'elle aperçu Emmett et Angie elle couru se jeter dans leurs bras Edward ,Alice ,Rosalie et moi décidâmes de les laisser seuls Alice et Rosalie ayant faim je ma dirigeais en compagnie d'Edward pour faire à manger je savais que Laura raffolait de mes lasagnes je pensais que ça lui remonterait le morale. Une fois que la sauce me parut cuite je trempais un doigt dedans et le tendis à Edward.

-Tien goûte il lécha mon doigt tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux d'une façon très sensuelle et je me sentis rougir

-Excellent comme d'habitude

-Merci dis-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement

-Eh ça sent super bon ici ! S'exclama Angie entrant dans la cuisine

-Merci , j'ai fait des Lasagnes j'espère que ça vous plaira

-Bella je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma cousine mais tout le monde sait que tes Lasagnes sont les meilleures alors ne t'en fait pas tout le monde va aimer

-Merci Angie

Comme promis mes lasagnes eurent du succès et je dut même empêcher Emmett de tout dévorer ,Laura souriais oh bien sur ce n'était qu'un sourire de façade mais c'était déjà un bon début.

**voilà seulement un extrait du premier chapitre que je dédie à une de mes meilleure amie qui m'à inspirer le personnage de Laura j'attend vos Review avant de poster la suite (oui je sais je suis sadique lol)**

**à bientot **

**bisous**

**popstory**


	3. Chapter 2: Nouvelles inattendus

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par les baisers d'Edward qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.

-Bonjours mon amour dit-il le d'un ton rieur avant de remonter et de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonjours mon cœur je fis basculer Edward afin de me retrouver au dessus de lui et embrassais son cou et son torse quand soudain Emmett ouvrit la porte la main sur ses yeux.

-Arrêtez-vous quoi que vous faisiez ,Bella je peut te voir une minute et avant que tu ne me pose la question non ça ne peut pas attendre. Je roulais sur le côté embrassant une dernière foi son torse et enfilais ma chemise de nuit avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une foi habillée je suivis mon cousin hors de la chambre après avoir donné un dernier baiser à mon amoureux.

-Emmett j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompu dis-je d'un ton sec car je dois l'avouer j'étais frustré

-Becky débarque

Becky était la sœur ainé d'Emmett. Peter son père, s'était d'abord marié à Charlotte une femme rencontrée lors d'un voyage en Corse. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plu et avaient rapidement eu une petite fille qu'ils avaient prénommé Rebecca, cinq ans plus tard Charlotte donna naissance à Emmett mais ne survécu malheureusement pas à l'accouchement. Peter était abattu il trouva du réconfort auprès de Jane son amie d'enfance avec qui il s'était marié et avait eu Angela. Après avoir fini le lycée Becky la tête pleine de rêve avec presque aucuns sous en poche dut au maigre revenu de Peter avait décidé de s'installer à San Francisco où grâce à son talent elle avait été embauché par une agence publicitaire il y a de cela bientôt six ans elle était l'une des plus jeunes dans ce métier étant donné qu'elle n'avait fait aucune étude et qu'elle s'était faite remarquée lors d'un stage.

-Elle arrive à quelle heure ?Emmett regarda sa montre avant de me répondre

-Dans approximativement une heure, tu crois qu'Edward accepterais qu'elle vienne ici pour passer un peu de temps avec nous ça fait longtemps qu'elle nous a pas vu?

-Je vais lui demander tout de suite mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord il adore Becky. Je me rappel que Becky nous gardait lorsqu'elle était ado Edward et moi et ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu Quand je rentrais dans la chambre je trouvais Edward endormi sur le ventre, je me couchais à ses cotés et caressais sa joue pour le réveiller en douceur. Lentement je le vis ouvrir les paupières et me regarder d'une façon qui faisait toujours accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'il grognait, je le savais de frustration.

-Que te voulait Emmett ?me demanda-t-il avant de nous faire rouler de façon à ce que je me retrouve sous lui, je lui racontais rapidement ma conversation avec mon cousin et comme je l'avais prévu Edward accepta avec joie. Une demi heure plus tard Edward et moi descendîmes préparé le petit déjeuner, quand Becky arriva elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Oh belli-bels comme tu m'as manqué, mais c'est que t'es devenu canon ! S'exclama-t-elle. Une fois tout le monde attablé je me servis une tasse de café et c'est-ce moment précis que choisit Becky pour me faire une réflexion auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout :

-Bella dis-moi vu les regards que toi et Edward alias « j'ai profité du départ de tata Becky pou devenir super sexy »vous vous jetez je vois qu'Edward s'est enfin décidé à te dépuceler et qu'en plus vous avez remis ça il y a moins d'une heure hein ? Petits coquins. Putain de cousine observatrice de merde j'était tellement surprise et gênée que je crachais presque tout mon café sur Emmett.

-Bon dieu Beck ! T'étais obligée de dire ça ! S'exclama Emmett maintenant regarde l'état de mon pull merde ! On sait tous qu'ils baisent comme des lapins mais c'est pas une raison ! Alors là c'était le bouquet je m'étouffais littéralement avec mon café alors qu'Edward me tapotait gentiment le dos pour me calmer je me levais et regardais furieusement mes cousins .

-Emmett Mathieu Swan et Rebecca Julie Swan dans la cuisine tout de suite !

-Oulah Bella en colère c'est pas bon murmura Rosalie

-Attend Bels j'ai pas fini ma gaufre protesta ma cousine

-Tout de suite!

-Ok, ok

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en compagnie de mes cousins et une fois à l'intérieur j'explosais :

-Non mais ça va pas? Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris? Toi ce n'est pas parce qu'en ce moment tu fais ceinture que tu dois te mêler de ma vie sexuelle dis-je en pointant Emmett du doigt. Et toi ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as pas vue depuis longtemps que tu peux te permettre ce genre de commentaire devant tout le monde merde ! Dis-je en pointant ma cousine cette foi-ci

-Calme toi Bella me réconforta Edward que je n'avais pas vu entrer. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal

-C'est justement ça le problème ils ne pensent pas. Tu vois la famille ne connait pas la vie privée! Réalisant que je m'énervais contre Edward alors qu'il n'y était pour rien je repris d'un ton plus calme. Désolé je n'aurais pas du m'énerver.

-Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir une vie privée, chut calme toi mon cygne me dit-il en me collant sur son torse et en caressant mes cheveux, je vis Becky et Emmett partir discrètement.

-J'adore quand tu m'appel comme ça

-Je sais dit-il moqueur. Il m'embrassa le front et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne me sorte de mes pensées :

-Carlisle a appelé Victoria pour lui demandé si Laura pouvait venir habiter chez nous

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle est d'accord apparemment elle a eu des problèmes avec James, Carlisle va la voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il semblait en colère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer

-J'sais pas je le sent pas et tu sais que mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé

-Il y a une première à tout tentais-je pour le rassurer

-Oh mon majestueux et magnifique cygne tu fais une très mauvaise menteuse mais merci d'avoir essayer de me rassurer, je t'aime. Sur ces mots il m'embrassa tendrement tirant ma lèvre inférieur entre ses dents et caressant ma langue de la sienne.

-Euh, hum Charlie a appelé désolé mais tu dois rentrer Bella nous interrompis Alice en se raclant la gorge visiblement gêné

-J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi pour l'éternité

-Un jour mon cygne, un jour je te promet que tu seras a moi pour l'éternité et ce jour là on ne se quittera plus.

-Je t'aime soufflais-je contre ses lèvres il me tarde que ce jour arrive

-Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi mais si je veux que cela soit possible il ne faut pas que je me mette ton père à dos alors même si je n'aime pas que tu sois loin de moi il faut que tu y ailles.

-Ouais on se voit demain ?

-Bien sur mon cœur je viendrais te chercher pour t'accompagner au lycée comme tout les jours

-Tu vas me manqué dis-je avant de l'embrasser chastement

-Toi aussi mon amour maintenant vas-y avant que je change d'avis et que je te séquestre dans ma chambre pour le restant de tes jours

-Et ce serais une mauvaise idée parce que ?…

-Allez file rit-il je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand il me rattrapa, me plaqua contre ma portière et m'embrassa passionnément.

-Je ne t'avais pas bien dis au revoir

-En effet c'était une grave erreur qu'il fallait vite rectifier souris-je

-Sois prudente sur la route je t'aime

-Oui papa me moquais-je

-Ne te moques pas de moi s'offusqua-t-il tu sais que j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

-Je sais et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime mais déstresse je ne suis pas en sucre à demain mon cœur je t'aime

-Moi aussi mon ange je t'aime. Je me résolut enfin avec beaucoup de difficultés à quitter Edward un sourire niais coller à mes lèvres en me disant que rien ni personne ne pourrais désormais gâcher ma journée je ne le savais pas encore mais j'avais tord. Une fois rentrée à la maison Charlie et Maria s'empressèrent de venir me cuisiner ils aimaient bien Edward et avaient deviné depuis notre rencontre que lui et moi finirions ensemble s'ils ne m'avaient pas poussé a avouer mes sentiments à Edward je ne serais peut-être pas aussi heureuse que je ne le suis aujourd'hui car je ne serais probablement pas avec celui qui, je le savais, était l'homme de ma vie.

-Alors comment s'est passé la soirée chez Edward? me demanda ma mère feignant l'innocence et tentant de masquer sa curiosité

-Oui très bien tu savais que Becky arrivait aujourd'hui ?

-Non pourquoi tu l'as vu ?

-Oui elle est passé tout à l'heure chez Edward elle a dit qu'elle passerait surement vers seize heures à la maison

-Génial ça me parait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue, au fait tu as un bracelet magnifique je ne l'avais jamais vu avant il est nouveau ?

-Euh oui c'est Edward qui me l'a offert hier

-Charlie regarde le beau bracelet qu'a offert Edward à ta fille pour son anniversaire

Mon père observa pendant quelque minutes mon bracelet avant de marmonner un truc qui ressemblait à :

-Oui très jolie

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas offert quelque chose d'aussi jolie que ce bracelet pour mes dix-sept ans à moi? continua ma mère

-Ce que je t'ai offert était jolie et original se rebiffât-il

-Ah parce qu'une toile et de la peinture tu trouve ça jolie et original ?

-Bien sur ! À cette époque là tu voulais devenir peintre et j'ai économisé pendant six mois pour t'acheter le chevalet la toile et la peinture.

-C'est vrai tu t'était donné tout ce mal ? Demanda ma mère soudain attendri

-Bien sur je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours comme un fou, j'aurais fait et je ferais encore n'importe quoi pour toi

-Oh mon amour je t'aime tu sais je suis vraiment désolée c'est ces maudites sautes d'humeur qui me gâche la vie

-Wow, wow, wow est-ce que j'ai bien entendu sautes d'humeur m'exclamais-je

-On devrait peut-être leur dire tu ne crois pas Charlie?

-Tu as sans doute raison, Bella tu pourrais aller chercher ta sœur s'il te plait ? La tête rempli de question je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma sœur qui se trouvait juste à coté de la mienne et toquais doucement à la porte avant d'entrer

-Lizzie tu viens Papa et Maman veulent nous dire un truc ça à l'air important

-Ouais j'arrive. Nos parents nous firent assoir sur le canapé et s'assaillirent en face de nous, après une grande respiration mon père se décida à prendre la parole :

-Voilà et bien votre mère est enceinte. Et là j'avoue avoir eu un léger bug

-Sans vouloir vous vexer vous êtes pas un peu vieux pour ça? s'exclama Lizzie

-Lizzie souffla doucement ma mère je sais que je te parait âgée parce que toi et te sœur êtes pratiquement des adulte mais je n'ai que trente six ans et tu sais à cet âge là beaucoup de femmes tombent enceinte je sais que nous aurions dut vous en parlez plus tôt mais j'avais peur que si j'annonçais à tout le monde que j'était enceinte alors que votre anniversaire approchait ils auraient tous été obnubilé par le bébé et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez délaisser un jour aussi important que vos dix-sept ans

-Je comprend maman dis-je me reprenant enfin et c'est quand euh…la date prévu de…de l'accouchement ?

-Normalement pour la fin Mars

-Eh bien mes félicitation dis-je en prenant mes parents dans mes bras, et vous savez déjà le sexe ou pas ?

-Oui c'est un petit garçon

-Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, vous avez l'air très heureux

-Oui on l'est dit mon père en regardant amoureusement ma mère

-Et toi Lizzie tu ne dis rien? demanda ma mère inquiète

-Je vais me coucher dit celle-ci pour toute réponse je regardais mes parents d'un air désolé alors que ma mère laissait échapper quelque larmes

-Je vais allé lui parlé murmurais-je tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue désormais humide de ma mère ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger. Malheureusement quand je toquais à la porte de Lizzie elle me répondit tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir et cela me blessa profondément étant donné que ma sœur me confiait toujours tout je décidais donc d'appeler Edward, j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée par sa voix magnifique et douce.

-_Allo?_

-Edward c'est moi je ne te dérange pas ?

-_Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais mais dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe tu n'a pas l'air d'allé bien_

-Ma mère nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a mal pris la nouvelle, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m'a envoyer paitre, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire mais elle m'a toujours parler de ses problèmes et là elle me rejettes totalement

-_C'est normal que tu te sentes mal ta sœur et toi avaient toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter je suis sûr qu'elle accepteras très vite la grossesse de ta mère tu sais moi aussi au début j'ai eu du mal quand ma mère a eu Alice et puis c'est vite passé_

-Oui mais toi tu avais un an ma sœur en a dix-sept

-_Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mon ange peut importe l'âge que tu puisse avoir c'est difficile de se dire que l'on est plus l'enfant chéri à sa maman_

-Mais maman nous aimera toujours

_-Bien sur Bella mais pour l'instant ta sœur ne vois pas les choses de cette façon _

-Merci Edward

-_De quoi donc mon cœur ?_

-De m'avoir écouté

-_C'est toujours un plaisir mon ange je vais devoir te laissé j'ai des devoirs à faire mais si tu a besoin n'hésite pas à m'appelé ok?_

-D'accord

-_Oh et Bella ?_

-Oui

-_j'ai reçu un mail du prof d'anglais il organise un voyage à Londres ça te dirais d'y allé ?le voyage ne me dit rien sans toi_

_-_J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Londres alors je vais m'arranger avec mes parents bye mon amour je t'aime

_-Je t'aime encore plus au revoir mon cœur_

Après avoir raccrocher mon cœur me semblait plus léger j'avais hâte de partir pour Londres avec lui depuis le temps que j'en rêvais

* * *

><p><strong>Slt à tous dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration et de temps énorme je vais néanmoins essayer de publier plus fréquemment, ensuite je tiens à dédié ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie Mathéa qui m'aide beaucoup à la réalisation de cette fic alors la miss vraiment merci j'attend vos reviews avec impassience<strong>

**bisous**

**pop**

**P.S: ce chapitre nétant pas corrigé je le republierais peut être une fois débarrassé de toutes ses fautes**


	4. note d'auteur

**Coucou désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas oui je sais ce que vous allez dire : plus de six mois qu'elle ne poste pas elle abuse ! Je l'admet j'ai juste eu quelques petits problèmes : alors dans l'ordre j'ai tout d'abord eu un gros manques d'inspiration, ensuite j'ai fait une crise d'épilepsie donc pas d'ordi pendant longtemps et après j'ai eu le bac de français puis je suis parti en vacances où je n'avais pas d'ordi même si j'ai fini le chapitre sur feuille et là vient mon dernier problème étant bordélique impossible de remettre la main dessus mais je vais le chercher et le taper et le poster dès que je l'aurais trouver. Je vous remercie de votre patience et de me suivre malgré tout. **

**A bientôt **

**Bisous**

**Pop**


End file.
